From Me To You
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: Mirai wants to show her gratitude for Akihito and when her opportunity finally arises it seems that more than her own feelings stand in her way. Christmas one shot-


**Hey this is just a dumb christmas one shot I wrote, so please enjoy and don't hate me if you think it's hella cheesy. **

Mirai could feel her skin riddle with goose bumps as she raised a clenched fist to Akihito's door, shivering in the cold. She had been standing outside for nearly twenty minutes, teeth chattering in both anxiousness and from the chill that surrounded her. Tucked under her left arm was a horribly wrapped gift, splattered with bows and other sort of assortments.

This was the underlying problem behind her nerves, how would Akihito respond to her gift? Would he take it graciously, and smile at her with that special smile of his? Or would he turn it away and shake it off as little more than a joke? Mirai had never dealt well with unknowns and that's why she was so hesitant to knock.

Sucking in a breath of air Mirai rapped gently upon the doors hard surface, breath catching in the back of her throat. Stepping away from the doors threshold she waited, cheeks puffed and glasses sitting on the end of her nose.

It only took a few moments for Akihito to appear, opening the door to reveal his sleepy brown eyes and bedraggled hair. "Kuriyama-san?" He croaked, voice thick, "what are you doing here?"

Mirai felt her resolve crumble as Akihito's eyes fell upon the gift she was holding, brows raising in question. Inhaling through her nose she promptly shoved the gift into his chest, averting her eyes. "I-it's for you!" She squeaked, a unstoppable heat rising to her cheeks.

Akihito looked down at the gift pressed into his chest, confused. Gently prying Mirai's fingers off the offering he took it into his own hands. "For me?" He asked quietly, "you didn't have to get me anything ya know?" He murmured more to himself than Mirai.

Shaking her head vehemently, Mirai declined Akithito's statement. "No." She declared, eyes burning. "Y-you got me a present so I also got something for you!"

Akihito stared at her blankly, blinking in spite himself before his face broke into a grin. "Yeah I suppose that's how this Christmas thing works." He chuckled, stepping aside as if ushering Mirai inside. "You wanna come in? You look cold."

Stifling the blush that wanted to dominate her face Mirai hopped inside, welcoming the warmth. "You are aware it's rather pathetic to spend Christmas eve alone" Mirai said, following Akihito into his bedroom, tossing off her winter coat. "Thoroughly unpleasant really."

Akihito didn't respond, instead he just laughed and sat down on his bed, making space for Mirai beside him. Once sitting he peered at the mishappen object in his hands with curiosity, fingers roaming over the many creases.

Crossing her legs and readjusting her glasses, Mirai watched him and his careful analysis. He never moved his gaze to her, instead he just flipped it around in his hands, eyes faraway.

"Are you going to open it?" Mirai demanded, her voice more wobbly than she would have liked. "I already opened yours so it's only fitting you open mine."

Akihito again remained silent, lips twitching into a smile. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to savour this moment." He whispered, "this is the first Christmas gift I've received in years."

Mirai's mouth fell open with a small pop, fingers clenching onto the hem of her skirt. "Really?" She asked, leaning in closer, "the only one?"

Akihito shrugged sadly, "Hiroomi and Mitsuki don't really celebrate Christmas and my mom is never in Japan so . . ." he trailed off, becoming lost in thought.

Mirai watched him closely, dumbfounded by this unfamiliar expression on his face. Never before had she seen such a solemn look on his face, in place of his usual smile was a somber, flat lipped and lonely mask.

Overcome by the need to have his old smile return she rested a small hand on his knee, beaming up at him. "Senpai," she breathed softly, " I hope that makes this one extra special."

Akihito's eyes widened, faint hints of scarlet kissing his cheeks, jaw slacked. "K-kuriyama-san?" He peeped, embarrassment evident as his face grew redder.

Realizing her faulty Mirai quickly withdrew her hand, jumping backwards, flustered. "Well, erm," she managed to get out, "I just hope you like it."

The two of them shared a couple moment of tense silence before Akihito's finger slipped under the gaudy wrapping paper, tearing a clean rip. "You sure wrapped it well." He mumbled tersely, still unable to meet her eyes.

Wiping at the invisible smears on her glasses Mirai frowned slightly, "I don't have very much experience wrapping, this is in fact also _my _first Christmas-" she blabbered, focused on her glasses.

Akihito nudged her playfully, "it's fine" He assured her, smiling warmly, "I actually think it's cuter this way." He admitted, rubbing the heated spot at the nape of his neck.

Speechless, Mirai just nodded, toes wriggling restlessly in her thigh highs. This was becoming all too weird, her and Akihito were never this tense together, something was off. Not knowing what to do about the suffocating atmosphere, Mirai just watched Akihito tear off the last bit of wrapping paper.

In the half youmu's hands was large book, covered in stamps and stickers it was worn looking and rather heavy. Akihito's fingers brushed across the surface, pausing over top a sticker of a particularity attractive pair of glasses.

He glanced back at Mirai, chocolatey eyes swimming with questions. "What is it?" He asked, tracing the odd patterns on the cover with wonder.

Flushing again, Mirai took the care to flip it open, revealing a small card. "It's something I've been working on in my free time," she said softly, "it's things I wanted you and I to remember."

Shell shocked, Akihito tenderly picked up the small card with his name on it, cracking the seal he opened the envelope. Breath suspended in his throat, he gingerly opened the folded letter, eyes quickly reading the words before him.

_Merry Christmas Senpai! I just wanted to say that this past year has been a lot of fun and I've made a lot of great memories. But most of all I got the chance to meet and become friends with you senpai! And then you introduced me to Hiroomi-san and Mitsuki-san and everything has just been such an adventure! Let's continue having fun together forever ok?! _

Akihito felt his heart seize, tongue drying in his mouth. His fingers shook and he was rendered completely speechless, the swell of broken sentences on his tongue.

Shifting awkwardly Mirai poked Akihito's side, wanting to urge a response from the bewildered teen. "Well," she asked, fingers thrumming on her thigh nervously, "what do you think? I mean I would understand if you don't like it or_" Before she could finish her rushed sentence a pair of slightly chapped lips pressed against her cheek.

It all happened very fast, before Mirai could even react he had pulled away and was gnawing on his lower lip, the tips of his ears flushing scarlet.

"S-senpai?" Mirai choked, raising her hand to her cheek where the ghost of his lips remained. Completely and utterly clueless, the poor young spirit world warrior just stared at the furiously reddening boy beside her.

Akihito toyed with the small card in his hands, eyes glued to the neat hand writing before him. He didn't know what drove him to kiss her but now that it was done a sickeningly sweet ooze of warmth was beginning to grow in his stomach. Never before had he wanted _this _type of relationship with Kuriyama-san before, but now . . . things just seemed _different. _Was he being stupid or reading too much into things? To him it almost felt like this was the icing on the cake, had he been suppressing these feelings for so long they took hold of him?

"K-Kuriyama-san?" Akihito burst out loudly causing the pinkette to jump slightly. "I-I just wanted to say," he faltered, her umber eyes glowing in the pale light of his bedroom, waiting for him to speak. "that I . . ." she cocked her head to the side, lower lip set in an adorable pout. "that I really appreciate your _friendship._"

Mirai's face fell, eyes flickering away as she swiftly removed her glasses from her nose. Unconsciously wiping at the lenses on her blouse, "aah," she murmured brokenly, "I see. I-I appreciate your friendship as well."

The room was thick with heightened silence, the only sound the faint tick of the clock upon the wall. Akihito stared at the card still in his hands, rereading the same sentence over and over in his head. _Let's continue having fun forever ok?! _In that small, innocent question everything that had terrified him about the future and what was to come came to a halt. He didn't know future, or how things would turn out but if Kuriyama-san wanted to spend it with him he was sure everything was going to work out fine.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Akihito grit his teeth and hardened his resolve, turning to face Mirai. "Kuriyama-san," he said loudly, "this may sound stupid, and it kind of is, but can you please hear me out?!"

Mirai blinked in confusion, nodding slowly and surely, not understanding why Akihito's face was becoming so red.

Stomach in knots, wrenching and squeezing, pain laced through Akihito's chest, heart straining against his ribcage. Opening his mouth he found himself forcing his tongue to cooperate, "Do you remember when I told you I didn't want to live a normal life if it meant it would be without you?" He asked, fighting the urge to just shut up and pretend nothing had ever happened.

Mirai's eyes flickered across his face, searching his features, clearly at loss. "Yes." She whispered, puzzled.

Swallowing thickly, Akihito took a deep breath and spoke, "it's still the same. I want you to be around until the day I die!"

Mirai sucked in a tense breath, eyes widening and glasses slipping down her nose. "S-senpai?" She interrupted worriedly, hands sweating profusely.

Akihito ignored her, needing to voice what was threatening to spill out of him. "I want you to be a constant! To be in the clubroom with Mitsuki, Hiroomi and I, to have fun killing youmu's with me!" He took a deep breath, steeling himself, "I want you to be with me _but _as more than a friend. I..." he trailed off, averting his eyes from her, face flushing, fists clenching. "I want you to let me love you!"

Mirai rocked backwards, head growing light as her heart took off at the speed of light. Akihito sat beside her, hanging on tensely for her answer, brown eyes burning. Words falling flat on her lips all she could was open her mouth, unspoken words on her tongue.

"Kuriyama-san?" Akihito pressured, hands resting on her thighs as he drew his face close to hers, noses only inches apart. "Am I being too selfish to ask you such a stupid thing?" He asked, voice a broken murmur.

"N-no!" Mirai said suddenly, her courage returning. "No you're not!" She peeped, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

Akihito's eyes traced her face, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Slowly, he cupped her cheek with his palm, thumb tentatively running along her jaw line. "Kuriyama-san," he breathed, "open your eyes."

Stiffening momentarily, Mirai eventually complied, eyes easing open. As soon as she did this she was met with the glowing orbs of Akihito, lips hovering over her own. Readying to pull away, Mirai was stopped when Akihito pressed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

"That was for the gift," he said hoarsely, face as warm as hers. Then, before she could move he quickly brushed his lips across her cheekbone. "That was for coming to visit me."

"Aki-!" She started, dropping the honorific in her surprised state.

Akihito smiled softly, forehead resting against Mirai's as he pressed one final kiss between her eyebrows, lips soft and sweet. "Are you really that stupid?" He asked teasingly, although his voice was gentle. "I love you idiot. Can't you do something other than look like you've just seen a ghost?"

Mirai squeaked nervously, licking her lips, "o-ok." She yelped, voice shrill. Trying to be brave she leaned in, shortening the gap between her lips and Akihito's. She got a kick of adrenaline when she realized how much she had surprised him, confidence growing. Smiling, her lips meet his, almost instantaneously Akihito responded, his mouth slanting against her own to allow more leverage. The kiss began to heighten as Akihito fingers began to dig into Mirai's tights, his breath quickening, hungry for more.

Mirai let out a gasp of surprise when she realized just how close they had become, her chest pressed against his, small hands on his chest. "T-that kiss was for nothing. I've wanted to do that for a long time." Mirai muttered quietly, "you don't owe me any favours senpai, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me and without you well . . ." Mirai trailed off, emotion causing her to falter.

Akihito's heart swelled, tears brimming in his eyes as he crushed the small teen against his chest, kissing her hair. "You're so dumb!" He choked, hands stroking her soft bubblegum locks, "you think I don't know that! You're the reason I'm alive yet without me you would be locked in some alternate reality or something even worse." He leaned back so he could meet her eyes, smile to wide his cheeks began to ache. "We can't exist without one another Mirai Kuriyama and I think we've finally realized just how important that is."

Mirai felt her heart squeeze out of her chest at Akihito's words, her own tears causing her glasses to fog up. "S-stupid glasses," she mumbled, removing them from her face and placing them beside her. "But I suppose they're partly to thank for meeting one another."

Akihito beamed, unable to hold back any longer he pulled her face to his and smashed his lips against her own. He kissed her passionately, not holding back any longer, he could think of no other way to get the extent of his feelings across. Akihito kissed her with fervour and invigorated excitement, hands coming up to palm her cheeks, fingers brushing across the bridge of her nose. The feelings that stormed inside him for so many months had finally surfaced and now that they were awakened he found it hard to stop.

Finally pulling away, his breath was heavy and heady. "Mirai," he said gruffly, voice thick with adoration, speaking her first name for once. "This probably sounds pretty damn stupid but I think I'm in love with you."

Mirai looked up at him, eyes sparkling clear with the absence of her glasses. "Akihito,"she hummed, still unsure, "I may or may not be in love with you too. But I think I already knew that."

Blood heating, Akihito's lips dried at her unexpected confession. "You already knew?" He questioned.

Mirai bobbed her head, "yes, I have been ever since I defeated the Hollow Shadow. I'm just very practiced at deceiving myself."

Akihito mulled this over, brain running circles. "You know, you're probably right." He agreed, smiling at her tenderly. "Ever since then I've been having very strange dreams about children with glasses."

Mirai's face exploded in a shock of red, "Senpai!" She snapped in her bashfulness, slapping him lightly, "don't say things like that! Besides, children are unpleasant."

Laughing, Akihito flicked Mirai's nose endearingly, "sure, _now. _Wait a few more years."

Squealing more, Mirai jumped off the bed, face very red. "D-d-don't come near me you pervert!" She shouted, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "I-I-I'll hurt you!"

"But Miraiiii . . ." Akihito teased, mock dramatically. "You're the brave Spirit World Warrior and I'm just a _normal _school boy." Akihito also stood, shambling over to Mirai, hands in front of him in a very zombie-like fashion.

"There is nothing ordinary about _you_!" Mirai hissed, skirting away from him, slapping his hands away. Ducking away from Akihito's grasp as she hopped upon his desk chair, glaring down at him.

"Aww Mirai, be nice." Akihito pouted, tugging on the bottom of her skirt as she tried, unsuccessfully, to kick away his advances.

"Get away!" She screeched, clambering upon his desk, pencils and papers tumbling to the floor.

Giggling devilishly, Akihito pinned her to the desk top, hands on either side of her head, gazing down at her. "You know I was kidding right?"

Mirai huffed up at him, obviously annoyed, "whatever, pervert."

Akihito grinned, quickly swooping in and planting a kiss on her forehead. "It's not like we'd be the best of parents anyways," he said, "you know being a cursed spirit world warrior and a half youmu."

Giggling, Mirai nodded, "on _that _we can agree."

**omfg so that was kinda cute and dumb. Anyways, I wanted to try this series out. Please let me know if you thought it was any good or if I should write more or something. Thanks**

**3 Suicidal**


End file.
